Booboo Stewart
Booboo Stewart '''played Kai in the season 1 episode ''Pool Shark and Purger 4 in the season 6 episode ''The Purging: Anarchy '''Boo Boo Stewart (born Nils Allen Stewart, Jr.; January 21, 1994) is an American singer, dancer, model, child actor, and martial artist. Career During 2004–2010 he appeared or starred in several independent, direct-to-video or TV films. He also hosted six episodes of the children's show Blue Dolphin Kids in Hawaii. He has also done stunt work on several films including the 2006 film Zoom and the 2007 film Beowulf. He has had roles on episodes of Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge, ER, Dante's Cove, and Everybody Hates Chris. Stewart toured with Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus in her Best of Both Worlds Tour featuring the Jonas Brothers and appeared in the Target commercials with the same band and Miley Cyrus Danimals, and also toured in the Camp Rock Freestyle Jam concert series. He recorded the opening theme for the Disney Channel Games 2008 titled "Let's Go!", and in 2010 "Under the Sea (from The Little Mermaid)" for the Disney recompilation disc DisneyMania 7. He could also be seen appearing in various magazines and billboards promoting clothes, as well as promoting Wii Fit and Hot Wheels. During 2006–2008 he was a member of Disney's group T-Squad. 2010: Theatrical debut In 2010 he portrayed Seth Clearwater in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, the third installment of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_%28film_series%29 The Twilight Saga film series]. Stewart's character is said to become more important in the 2011 and 2012 Breaking Dawn films The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.[1] Personal life He is of Japanese, Chinese and Korean descent from his mother’s side, and Russian, Scottish and Native American from his father's side.[2] Stewart was 2002 and 2003 Junior Martial Arts World Champion and inducted into the Martial Arts Junior Hall of Fame in 2004. Stewart was in a band named "Echoes of Angels" and toured with his two sisters Maegan and Fivel, who were known as "TSC" (The Stewart Clan). He is a fan of professional wrestling and has pictures of himself with various WWE stars on his official Facebook page. He also attended Summerslam 2009 and was featured heavily in video packages on WWE programming following the event. In October 2009, Stewart and his family attended Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Bound for Glory PPV which took place at the Bren Events Center in Irvine, California. Philanthropic events Stewart along with other celebrities helped at the Los Angeles Mission on Christmas Eve in 2009.[3] In 2010, he was named a Celebrity Ambassador by the Muscular Dystrophy Association. In his role, Stewart is helping raise awareness in the fight against muscle diseases. He is also part of MDA's "Make a Muscle, Make a Difference" PSA campaign, being featured in print and TV ads. He also traveled to Perth, Australia for the Channel 7 Telethon, raising money for children at Princess Margaret Hospital. Additionally, Stewart, along with his sister, Fivel, will host two Free Concerts to End Child Abuse on behalf of national non-profit organization, Childhe. Filmography References #'^' Get to Know Boo Boo Stewart. Jsyk.com (2009-09-23). Retrieved on 2011-11-03. #'^' Eclipse's BooBoo Stewart #'^' Celebrities Support The Los Angeles Mission On Christmas Eve. Looktothestars.org. Retrieved on 2011-11-03. External links *Boo Boo Stewart at the Internet Movie Database *Everything Boo Boo Stewart *Boo Boo Stewart at TV Guide